Juega Conmigo
by jozeline7728
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sentiste que al conocer a la persona predestinada, todo adquiría sentido?, eso es lo que le sucede a Sophie al conocer a una tenista llamada Sian...pero antes debe superar sus miedos para no perderla...
1. Sinopsis

Sian Powers es una jugadora de tenis profesional con éxito y aparentemente, tiene todo en la vida. Ella no está acostumbrada a escuchar un no, y ciertamente no aceptara un no como respuesta. Entonces, cuando lanza todos sus encantos en la sensual amiga de su hermana…Sophie, una muchacha de espíritu libre, que no apenas rechaza sus avanzos, más la recibe con una hostilidad abierta, despierta su curiosidad y deseo. Ella está determinada a mostrarle que no es la atleta arrogante que ella piensa, y la llevara a su cama.

Sophie Webster no está impresionada con Sian Powers, su contrato millonario, auto de lujo, o su imagen pública arrogante. Ella no tiene tiempo para una relación, y si aprendió alguna cosa en la vida, es que amar significa perder, entonces ella guarda su corazón ferozmente. Mas no puede negar la atracción irresistible que siente por la sexy atleta, y cuando Sian comienza a romper sus defensas y agarrar su corazón, ¿ella será capaz de admitir sus sentimientos por ella, o será que su pasado perturbado hará que pierda a la primera persona que ha amado de verdad?


	2. Prólogo

** Prólogo**

_Srta. Webster,_

_Gracias por su pedido de que Sian Powers y el resto del equipo visiten el hospital. Nuestra organización recibe millones de pedidos iguales cada año._

_Lamentablemente, la Srta. Powers es incapaz de cumplirlos todos. Ella no está disponible en este momento._

_Atentamente,_

_Mercedes Jones._

_Relaciones Públicas, Organización de Tenis de Nueva York_.

Bien.

Esta es la quinta carta de rechazo de la indescriptible Sian Powers, en los últimos dos años. Mis niños van a estar decepcionados de nuevo.

Quito el email de la pantalla de mi teléfono y lo lanzo en mi cartera, salgo con mi auto y continuo para el Red Mill Burgers, mi lugar favorito para conseguir una gran y suculenta hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Estoy en el final de la línea, pensando en el reciente email, de una serie de largos pedidos rechazados por el equipo de tenis profesional. Soy enfermera infantil en el Hospital de Nueva York, y mis adolescentes adorarían más que cualquier cosa, conocer a una de sus heroínas deportistas. Cuando comencé esta operación, imaginé que ella aceptaría fácilmente. Todo lo que le estoy pidiendo es un par de horas, ¡no tiene que pasar la noche por el amor de Dios!

Miro a mi derecha, y sentada en medio del pequeño restaurant no esta otra persona, si no mi amiga de mi época universitaria, Katy, y su hermana, Sian Cretina Powers.

¡Infeliz!

Amo a Katy. Ella, Kitty y yo éramos buenas amigas en la facultad, por eso educadamente me acerco a decirle hola. Solo me gustaría no tener que hablar con la tonta arrogante de su hermana en el proceso.

Hago mi pedido, y camino hasta mi amiga.

— ¿Katy? —la llamo, con mi mano en su hombro.

— ¡Soph! —Ella inmediatamente salta y me agarra en un caluroso abrazo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, no te veo en años! ¿Cómo estás?

Miro nerviosamente a Sian.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. Es bueno verte. —Ella luce genial como siempre, pero su mirada está un poco triste. Y me pregunto qué está pasando…

—Sian, esta es Sophie Webster, una amiga de la facultad. Soph esta es mi hermana, Sian.

Sian se levanta, su cuerpo torneado y sexy se endereza con elegancia, ofreciendo su mano.

Joder, ¿tengo que aceptarla? Buscando bien en el fondo, en las raíces de las costumbres dentro de mí, aprieto su mano educadamente.

—Sé quién es.

Ella apenas balancea la cabeza y se sienta en su lugar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —me pregunta Katy.

—Soy la enfermera jefe en el Hospital Infantil de Nueva York en una unidad de pacientes con cáncer. —Sonrío para ella, consciente de los ojos de Sian sobre mí, corriendo de arriba para abajo por mi cuerpo, sobre mi blusa holgada ajustada con un cinturón, y las calzas negras con mis botas de cowboy rojas. Ella me pone nerviosa.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Me alegro por ti, chica. ¿Todavía cantas? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Uh, no. —Balanceo la cabeza y miro para abajo en la mesa—. No desde la Universidad.

— ¿Cantas? —Sian pregunta, con las cejas levantadas.

—Ella tiene una voz fantástica — responde Katy orgullosamente. Katy siempre fue tan dulce y siempre me apoyo.

—Gracias, pero sabes cómo es la vida —respondo encogiendo los hombros—. Nos ocupamos en otras cosas, y acabamos dejando algunas de lado.

_Y los mejores amigos nos dejan atrás, para comenzar su propia banda. _

Sian y Katy intercambian una mirada, y de repente ella me lanza una pregunta abruptamente.

— ¿Estas casada?

Suelto una carcajada. Lejos de eso.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Me das tu teléfono? —Sian pregunta sin rodeos. Idiota arrogante. Apuesto a que las mujeres caen encima de ella en todos los lugares que va.

Estrecho mis ojos, incapaz de esconder mi desprecio por esta mujer evidentemente atractiva.

—Claro que no.

La boca de Sian cae abierta, y entonces ella sonríe, balanceando la cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Creo que escuchaste bien —respondo enseguida, coloco la mano en el hombro de Katy y fuerzo una sonrisa para mi amiga—. Fue genial verte. Te cuidas, chica.

—Tú también, Soph.

Cuando me volteo para irme, la escucho murmurar.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Idiota.

Tomo la bolsa de papel marrón con mi hamburguesa y las papas fritas para el viaje, y salgo del restaurant para regresar a casa y aprovechar mi única noche de descanso de esta semana. Rezo para que no me llamen del trabajo.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Por Tina y Katy. —Anthony Adams levanta la copa de champagne en el aire y mantiene el brazo alrededor de su bella esposa, Kitty. Todos siguen el gesto, brindando por la feliz pareja.

—Que el amor continúe creciendo. No deseamos nada especial, apenas toda la felicidad del mundo.

— ¡Por Tina y Katy! —repiten los invitados y saborean sus bebidas por la celebración. Tina O'Conner, reconocida abogada, castaña y muy atractiva, dobla a su deslumbrante novia rubia en sus brazos y la besa profundamente enfrente de todos, en medio de silbidos y aplausos, Sian Powers, la hermana de Katy, grita:

— ¡Busquen un cuarto!

Tomo un trago de mi champagne rosado, y miro alrededor de la extravagante sala olímpica del Hotel Waldorf Astoria. Por centésima vez, me pregunto que estoy haciendo aquí.

Quede sorprendida al recibir la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Katherine Powers.

Katy, Kitty y yo éramos inseparables en la universidad, pero terminamos perdiendo el contacto, y fue genial el reencuentro hace algunos meses, pero ciertamente no estaba esperando una invitación para venir a mezclarme con su familia y amigos íntimos.

Estoy en una sala con Anthony Adams, por el amor de Dios. El famoso director de cine.

El salón está decorado en azul y blanco, con simples arreglos de flores blancas sobre las mesas, manteles y servilletas en blanco y azul, algunos otros toques en ese color. Es increíblemente elegante.

Es completamente Katy.

Es el comienzo de una bella noche de verano, y no está muy oscuro todavía, tenemos una increíble vista de Central Park, y el cielo comienza a cambiar de color entre el rosa y el naranja, reflejándose en el agua. Las puertas de vidrio están abiertas, para que los invitados entren y salgan a voluntad, disfrutando de la bella vista del final del verano desde el balcón, o entren a bailar.

—Soph, estoy tan feliz que vinieras. —Kitty golpea mi hombro y me toma en un gran abrazo—. Te extrañe, chica.

—Yo también —respondo abrazándola, enseguida, me alejo para admirar a la linda mujer frente a mí—. Estás fantástica. Matrimonio y maternidad combinan contigo, amiga.

Y es verdad. Los ojos color miel de Kitty brillan con felicidad y alegría, su cabello rubio oscuro esta peinado para atrás en ondas, y está usando un magnífico vestido negro sin mangas.

—Gracias. Amo tu vestido. Tu estilo no cambió nada —ella responde con una sonrisa. Miro para mi vestido color plata, sin tirantes, con la falda fluida y sandalias de tiras plateadas.

—No, muchas cosas cambiaron —respondo encogiendo los hombros.

—Excepto tu cabello, como de costumbre. —Kitty ríe, señalando mi cabello castaño, con algunas mechas rojizas, y rio con ella.

—Mi cabello siempre cambia, es difícil domesticar esta manía. Los niños se divierten, y bien, sabes… una chica rockera, siempre es rockera.

—Sabes —sonríe Kitty presuntuosamente— todavía tengo las fotos que hicimos con tu guitarra, y nada más.

—Oh Dios. —Rio con el recuerdo de bromear en el estudio de Kitty, en la época de la facultad años atrás—. Puedes quemarlas.

—No, estoy pensando que deberíamos programar una nueva sesión. No tenías esto en aquella época. —Ella señala la parte interna de mi brazo y sigo su mirada para mi tatuaje.

—Tal vez algún día.

—Entonces… —ella comienza pero es interrumpida por la llegada de su esposo—. Oh, Soph, este es mi esposo, Anthony. Anthony me gustaría que conocieras a una vieja amiga mía y de Katy, Sophie Webster.

—Hola, Sophie, es un placer conocerte. —Él me ofrece su mano derecha y siento mi rostro calentarse un poco antes de colocar mi mano en la suya para saludarlo. Pero en vez de eso, la levanta hasta sus labios y besa mis dedos.

—Hum, es bueno conocerte también, Anthony.

Él me ofrece su sonrisa de director de cine, que utiliza para aparecer en las portadas de cada revista en el país, y después se disculpa, cuando Caleb, otro de los parientes de Katy lo llama.

—Hum, ¿Kitty?

— ¿Sí? —responde con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Estas casada con Anthony Adams.

Ella ríe y balancea la cabeza.

—Lo estoy.

— ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

—Es una larga historia. Te voy a llenar de vino una noche y te lo cuento.

—Tenemos una cita.

— ¡Allí estas! —Katy exclama y envuelve a cada una en sus brazos, en un abrazo de grupo—. ¡Soph, estoy tan feliz que vinieras!

—No me lo perdería por nada. Sin embargo, me quede sorprendida al recibir la invitación.

—Eres mi amiga. Yo te quería aquí. —Katy sonríe y observa el salón, hasta donde se encuentra su prometida.

—Ella es muy bonita, Katy. Y está completamente enamorada de ti —murmuro y sigo su mirada.

—Sí, lo está. Y es recíproco.

—Estoy feliz por ti. —Saboreo una vez más el delicioso champagne.

—Gracias. —Su sonrisa es grande, feliz y verdadera, y estoy feliz de que ella encontrara su otra mitad. Ellas quedan bien juntas.

— ¿Cuándo es que vamos a comer? —Sian pregunta desde una mesa no muy lejana de la nuestra.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a Sian Powers, también conocida como la arrogante, líder de la organización de tenis de Nueva York. Conseguí ignorar a aquella altanera toda la noche.

Conseguí quedarme fuera de su camino y evite cualquier conversación con ella, pero sentí sus ojos en mí toda la noche, lo que no entiendo. No soy, ciertamente, su tipo, y no es secreto que no estoy interesada en ella.

—El buffet está listo para comenzar, señorita Powers. —Una castaña, camina hasta Katy con una gran sonrisa—. La cena puede ser servida en el momento que quieras.

—Perfecto, gracias, Marley. Asegúrate que tu asistente y tú también coman.

—Oh, lo haremos. —Marley ríe y se va, consultando su iPad.

—Dios, amo a esa mujer —Katy exhala y apoya sus manos en su vestido de chiffon rojo sin tirantes.

—Ella es increíble —concuerda Kitty.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Ella organiza fiestas —responde Katy—. La conocí cuando organicé el baby shower de Kitty algunos meses atrás. También está organizando mi boda. Es un genio.

—Es mi maldita heroína — refunfuña Sian, y sigue a Marley—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

— ¡Siempre te estás muriendo de hambre! —Katy exclama y da una carcajada.

Cómo terminé en la mesa de Sian, es un misterio para mí. La verdad, es que estoy sentada con todos los increíblemente bonitos parientes de Katy, una mujer dulce llamada Ashley, y la cuñada de Katy, Stacy, que es adorable y está muy embarazada. Como si fuese a tener al bebé en cualquier momento.

Todo el mundo está riendo, bromeando unos con los otros, y todos ellos parecen increíbles. ¿Por qué diablos no traje un acompañante? Lo más probable, es porque la última vez que fui a una cita, un tsunami azoto a Japón.

—Entonces, Sophie, ¿qué haces? —Peter, el amigo de Katy, me pregunta.

—Soy la enfermera jefe del Hospital Infantil de Nueva York.

— ¿En qué departamento? —pregunta y corta el bistec.

—Trabajo con adolescentes en el piso de pacientes con cáncer. —Doy una mordida a una batata asada y tomo un trago de vino. Voy a necesitar más de eso.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo haces eso? —pregunta Peter y veo a Sian hacer una mueca. _¿Cuál es su maldito problema?_

—Soy enfermera hace cerca de seis años, en ese puesto hace dos.

Peter llena mi copa de vino y me ofrece una sonrisa amable y yo me veo devolviéndosela.

—Eres joven para tener un trabajo tan importante —comenta Sian amablemente pero yo ruedo los ojos y la ignoro, ganando una mirada brillante de ella.

—Entonces, si Stacy entra en trabajo de parto, puedes salvar el día —sugiere Caleb y todos ríen.

—No, no soy una enfermera obstetra. Pero puedo llamar una ambulancia —respondo.

Stacy se frota la panza y sonríe.

—Está bien, gente, todavía tenemos aproximadamente un mes para el gran evento.

Isaac se inclina y besa la mejilla de su esposa, y susurra algo en su oído, haciéndola sonreír.

Todas estas personas son absolutamente maravillosas. Katy y los otros miembros de su familia tienen una genética impresionante. Peter me sirve otra copa de vino, e inmediatamente tomo un trago, empujando mi plato a un lado. Estoy muy nerviosa para comer.

En medio de una conversación con Stacy, me doy cuenta que estoy por comenzar a sentir una leve puntada de dolor de cabeza, entonces me disculpo, y me levanto para ir hasta el baño para presionar un paño frio en mi frente y retocar el gloss.

—Soph, espera.

Mierda.

Trato de entrar rápidamente en el baño femenino, pero ella apenas me sigue y tranca la puerta.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

— ¿No te caigo muy bien, no? —Se inclina un poco apoyándose por un instante en la pared para después cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, mostrando que llevaba un atuendo precioso de diseñador, que luce increíblemente sexy en ella, y pantalones negros. Las mangas están dobladas, mostrando sus brazos. Su cabello rubio está demasiado largo y desordenado, y sus ojos azules grisáceos están corriendo por encima y por abajo de mi cuerpo, antes de concentrarse en mi rostro.

—No te conozco lo suficiente para gustar de ti o no.

—Estas mintiendo —dice tranquilamente.

—Eso no importa. —Encojo los hombros y regreso al lavamanos y me aplico el gloss, sin que los ojos de Sian me dejen —. ¿Qué? —pregunto y me volteo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que hice para molestarte, para que pueda ir de frente y disculparme?

Comienzo a reír, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, lo que me hace reír todavía más.

—Realmente eres una idiota arrogante, ¿no?

—No, yo no lo soy. —Ella está muy seria, sin encontrar la situación ni un poco divertida.

—Sí, lo eres. No quiero que te disculpes conmigo.

Ella encoje los hombros como si eso no alterase nada en su determinación.

—No soy una cretina, Soph. ¿Qué hice para ofenderte tanto?

Paro de reír y aclaro mi garganta, y entonces me quedo un momento realmente mirándola. Parece sincera. Pero nunca voy a conseguir olvidar la mirada decepcionada de mis pacientes.

—Eso no importa —repito.

Sian se aleja de la puerta y camina en mi dirección, acorralándome en el baño, con las manos descansando en el granito, una de cada lado de mi cuerpo. No me toca, pero baja su nariz hasta apenas doce centímetros de la mía.

—A mí sí me importa —murmura.

— ¿Por qué? —Mi corazón simplemente se acelera a su velocidad máxima y, oh, Dios, ella huele tan bien. Estoy culpando por la confusión en mi cabeza al exceso de vino que tome sin comer casi nada.

—Necesito que me digas que hice para molestarte tanto, para que pueda disculparme. —Se aleja apenas unos centímetros, y sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir el calor de su mirada, y siento mi piel caliente. Sus ojos viajan de regreso a mi rostro y me enfrenta con sus ojos azules grisáceos calientes.

—Estás maravillosa en ese vestido, con tu cabello castaño y todo desordenado alrededor de tu lindo rostro.

—Hum… — ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

—Dime —insiste.

Sonríe y susurra.

— ¿Qué hice para molestarte, Soph?

—Llevo enviados repetidos mensajes a tu departamento de relaciones públicas en los últimos dos años, pidiéndote que vayas con tus compañeras a visitar a los niños. A cada pedido recibo una respuesta negando la visita, diciendo que no estás interesada.

Ella arruga la frente y balancea ligeramente la cabeza.

—Nunca recibí nada de Relaciones Públicas sobre ir al departamento infantil del hospital.

—Cierto —respondo con sarcasmo y trato de alejarme para no sentir su olor terriblemente irresistible. Está haciendo cosas conmigo, como querer lamer su cuello.

—No estoy mintiendo. Ellos pasan un montón de pedidos para mí. Ese nunca fue pasado.

Oh.

Bien, que mierda.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le pediste a Katy hablar conmigo sobre eso? ¿O le pediste mi número?

—Cierto. —Inhalo su perfume—. Primero: ella es mi amiga y no voy a usarla para cosas como esas y, segundo: ¿por qué te llamaría? Ni siquiera te conozco.

Sian sonríe suavemente y levanta la mano hasta mi rostro, sosteniendo mi barbilla por encima de su dedo índice, haciéndome mirar sus ojos. Ella es tan hermosa (pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando?), no puedo negarlo y más ahora que está cerca de mí. Sus ojos azules grisáceos brillan observándome mientras lamo mis labios, y cuando muerdo el labio inferior, ella inhala bruscamente y observa mis ojos azules eléctricos consumiéndose por el deseo y la pasión.

Su mano sostiene levemente mi barbilla, mientras la otra acaricia mi cabello, y yo estoy perdida en aquellos ojos. No me puedo mover. Debería empujarla. No lo hago. No dejo que personas extrañas me toquen en baños públicos, mientras su familia entera está afuera conversando, riendo y comiendo.

Pero no puedo desviar la mirada. Acerca su rostro hasta el mío, pasando sus labios levemente sobre los míos, siempre muy gentil, y me sonríe de aquella manera arrogante con la que es conocida, y entonces profundiza el beso, enterrando sus manos en mi cabello, sosteniendo mi rostro para que pueda mover su boca contra la mía.

¿Qué me sucede?…ella es buena en esa cosa de besar. Sus labios son suaves, firmes, y de alguna manera hace que todo tenga sentido para mí. Sus labios se mueven con precisión sobre los míos. Suelto un gemido, y mis brazos envuelven su cintura, y Sian gime contra mí, y de repente el beso se transforma en algo más que deseo, en una necesidad.

Su lengua invade mi boca, girando y bailando contra la mía. Me acerco más, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tuerzo mis dedos en su cabello suave y es glorioso, prácticamente subo en ella, tratando de acercarme.

Finalmente, ella sostiene mi trasero en sus manos y me levanta. Mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y antes de que me dé cuenta, mi cuerpo está apoyado contra la puerta, Sian me sostiene firmemente en el lugar, y todavía está besándome y volviéndome loca.

Puta mierda, esta mujer sabe besar.

—Dios, eres dulce —murmura y da varios besos en mi barbilla hasta mi oreja, llegando a mi cuello—. Podemos tener un montón de diversión juntas, bebé.

¿Bebé? Y así es como si alguien me hubiese lanzado un balde de agua fría, mis sentidos regresan. Estoy a punto de follar en un baño público. ¡Ew! Con Sian Powers.

¡No!

— ¡Para! —exijo con mi voz firme.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- No quieres que pare.

Empuja su cadera contra mi centro, y muerdo mi labio para sostener el gemido que quiere salir de mi garganta.

—Te dije que pararás, Sian.

Se mueve para atrás, alejándose y me mira a los ojos, sin aliento, sus ojos entrecerrados. Balancea la cabeza, como si estuviese tratando de aclarar su mente, y me coloca sobre mis pies de nuevo. Mis rodillas temblorosas casi ceden, ella me estabiliza, con las manos en los hombros.

— ¿Qué está mal? —pregunta.

—No voy a hacer eso contigo. Nunca.

Ella da un paso atrás, pasa aquellas manos fantásticas por su cabello, respira profundo y cierra los ojos.

—Ok. —Traga en seco—. Lo siento mucho. Pensé que estabas interesada.

—Vamos a aclarar una cosa ahora. Yo no soy una mujer estúpida y desesperada, que está muriendo de ganas de tener sexo contigo, y no soy tu bebé.

Dios, odio que me llamen así.

—Te pido disculpas de nuevo, por el mal entendido con mis relaciones públicas y por esto —su voz es firme ahora, su respiración está bajo control y mete las manos en el bolsillo.

Wow, es tan bonita. Paso la lengua por mis labios, todavía saboreándola en mí.

—Si te haces a un lado, voy a dejarte a solas. —De repente odio esa frialdad educada con la que nos estamos tratando. Me gustaría que me tomara en sus brazos de nuevo, me bese, y mi odio por ella ahora, no es tan grande.

Tal vez no sea tan mala como pensaba, pero no es para mí.

Rápidamente salgo del camino, y ella abre la puerta del baño. Antes de salir, me mira y me ofrece media sonrisa, un guiño, y me deja en paz.

Mis ojos encuentran mi reflejo en el espejo. Los tengo un poco vidriosos por el exceso de vino y lujuria. Mi cabello está un poco desordenado, pero siempre lo tengo así, entonces no es nada raro.

Además de que mi labial desapareció con el beso, continúo igual que cuando entre aquí.

Entonces, ¿por qué siento que todo está a punto de cambiar?

— ¿Ok, que vamos a beber ahora? —pregunto y miro alrededor de la mesa a mis amigas y sus parejas. Los padres se fueron hace algunas horas, y apenas están Katy y Tina, Kitty y Adam, Stacy e Isaac, Peter, Caleb y Sian. Todos los otros invitados se fueron para casa, dejándonos a nosotros once para beber, reír y conversar.

No tuve tanta diversión en un largo tiempo. Si bebo apenas un poco más de este trago, conseguiré olvidar mí escapada en el baño con Sian.

Tal vez.

Probablemente no.

Hablando de Sian, ella continua mirándome, bebiendo una cerveza, tranquila. Pero la ignoro y levanto otro trago de tequila en el aire. Hasta ahora, los asuntos fueron bebés, rock and roll, tatuajes, compras, y compras nuevamente.

— ¡Aquí está, por los orgasmos, a los tres que voy a tener hoy en la noche! —exclama Kitty, ganado la risa del resto de nosotras las chicas, mientras que los chicos, todos, excepto Adam, se quejan.

— ¡Por los orgasmos! —todos concordamos y bebemos la copa. Deje de usar las rodajas de limón y la sal tres tragos atrás. Miro a Sian, que está ahora en una conversación profunda con su pariente Caleb, y a pesar de mi estado, claramente borracha, mis muslos se aprietan con la visión de ella.

Dios. Ese cuerpo atlético y torneado, ojos azules grisáceos y aquel cabello rubio desordenado, peinado por sus dedos y los míos, y quiero darle un buen beso apasionado que la deje sin aliento.

Debería haber follado con ella en el baño. ¡Para con eso! Esa es una Soph apenas borracha y caliente.

—Entonces, Soph —Katy habla con la voz borracha mientras se inclina hacia mí y me lanza su brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. ¿Por qué todavía estás soltera, mi linda amiga?

—Porque mi trabajo son mis relaciones, mi igualmente linda amiga.

—Eso es pésimo.

—Está todo bien —respondo despreocupadamente, y tomo un trago de mi quinta margarita. Joder, realmente debería haber comido más en la cena.

— ¿Será que tu trabajo te da orgasmos? —pregunta Kitty mientras gatea hasta el regazo de Adam.

—No. —Me río.

—Entonces no está todo bien —ella responde con aire satisfecho.

No, no está bien, pero es lo que tengo. Necesito cambiar de tema.

—Deberías cantar alguna cosa. —Katy bate las manos, entusiasmada en su asiento.

—Ustedes están haciendo mucho ruido y no escucho lo que están hablando.

— ¡Canta! —exige Katy.

—Apenas puedo hablar. No voy a cantar. No canto desde hace un largo tiempo, de cualquier manera.

—Ok, entonces vamos a bailar. —Katy se levanta y se tambalea. Tina la coloca en su regazo, riendo con ella.

—Creo que es hora de llevarte hasta el cuarto, bebé. —Ella sostiene su rostro en sus manos y sonríe.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo tener algunos orgasmos?

—Creo que puedo hacer que eso pase—ella responde con una sonrisa.

— ¡No es justo! —Kitty exclama—. ¡Yo quiero orgasmos!

Dios mío, nada cambió, nosotras siempre hablando de orgasmos, cuando estábamos borrachas en la facultad.

—Entonces, vamos hasta el cuarto también, te voy a dar algunos orgasmos. —Adam besa la mejilla de Kitty y ella se queda en sus brazos.

Jesús…Adam está en la misma sala que yo, hablando sobre orgasmos.

Esto es una locura.

—Yo también me voy. —Tomo mi último trago, tomo mi cartera y me levanto.

La sala gira un poco, pero me sostengo con la parte de atrás de la silla, y tomo una respiración profunda.

— ¿No estás conduciendo, verdad? —pregunta Tina.

—Voy a llamar a un taxi.

—Yo te voy a llevar a casa. —Sian está de pie de a mi lado, sosteniéndome el codo.

—Bebiste demás —le recuerdo.

—Bebí una cerveza. Estoy bien.

Oh.

— ¿En serio?

—Estoy en medio de la temporada, Soph. No puedo beber mucho.

— ¿Qué tipo de temporada? —pregunto mientras el salón gira lentamente alrededor. Estoy vagamente consciente de una risa disimulada, pero estoy demasiado borracha para patear el trasero de alguien.

—De tenis —dice suavemente y lleva mi cabello para atrás de mi oreja.

— ¿Quieres jugar tenis? —Estoy confundida—. Estoy demasiado borracha para jugar tenis.

Sian ríe y balancea la cabeza.

—No, encanto, yo voy a jugar tenis el domingo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Oh, sí. Eres una estrella del tenis. —Regreso con mis amigas—. Ella es la gran jugadora de tenis esta temporada. ¿Lo sabían?

Kitty se ríe de mí.

—Soph, eres tan divertida. Estoy feliz que estés saliendo de nuevo con nosotras.

— ¿Rubia, la tienes? —pregunta Caleb.

—Sí, la tengo —Sian confirma.

— ¿A quién tienes? —pregunto.

—A ti chica, borracha. Vamos. —Se voltea para llevarme a la salida y yo comienzo a seguirla, pero por alguna razón mis pies no funcionan muy bien.

—Hum, ¿Sian?

— ¿Si?

—Perdí mis pies.

— ¿Qué? —ella ríe y aprieta la punta de su nariz.

—No consigo encontrar mis pies.

¿Por qué todo el mundo está riendo? ¡Esto es serio!

—Ok, yo te tengo. —Me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva contra su pecho.

—No tienes que llevarme.

—Si quiero llegar hasta el auto y llevarte a casa, creo que es necesario.

—Pensé que querías jugar tenis. —Bostezo e inclino mi cabeza en su hombro. Hmm… ella todavía huele bien.

—Hoy no.

—Creo que estoy borracha.

— ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? —ríe.

—No me hagas lastimarte.

—Sí, me asustas.

— ¿Qué tipo de auto es ese? —pregunto.

—Es un Shelby.

— ¿Shelby es tu novia? —pregunto mortificada. ¡Rayos! ¡Estuve con una mujer que tiene novia!

—No, este auto es un Mustang Shelby, Sophie.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿quién es tu novia?

—No tengo novia.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo tiempo. —Encoje los hombros—. Nadie me interesó, hasta muy recientemente —murmura la última parte, y antes de que pueda preguntar lo que ella quiere decir con eso, rápidamente me coloca en el auto y me lleva hasta mi casa.

—Gracias por el aventón.

—De nada. Quédate allí.

Creo que no puedo salir del auto, ni siquiera si quisiese. Es muy bajo, junto al suelo, muy bonito. El asiento es confortable. De repente, la puerta del pasajero se abre, y Sian se inclina para dentro, sacándome del auto. Me deja de pie, y entonces me carga otra vez.

—Probablemente puedo caminar ahora.

—Lo dudo. No vomites sobre mí, por favor.

Bien, no tenía ganas de vomitar hasta que ella hablo. Ahora mi estómago está dando vueltas, y tengo ese sentimiento asqueroso en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¡Joder!

— ¿Dónde están las llaves? —pregunta.

—Cartera.

— ¿Quieres que la busque?

—Sí. —Solo respira. Solo respira y no vomites.

—Ok, te voy a apoyar en la pared por un segundo.

¿Será que ella habla inglés? No entiendo lo que dice, todo lo que puedo hacer es concentrarme en no vomitar. Ella mueve la cartera, hasta encontrar mis llaves.

—Está aquí. —Señalo la llave de la casa y abre la puerta y me carga de nuevo, llevándome para dentro.

— ¿No tienes ninguna alarma? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? —exige.

—Es muy caro. Joder, colócame en el suelo.

Me baja, y en el momento que mis pies tocan el suelo, corro para el baño, y lanzo cerca de dos botellas de tequila en el retrete. El regusto que sale, nunca es tan bueno como cuando entra.

Oh, Dulce Jesús, hazlo parar…..Mi estómago convulsiona con los temblores, y siento el sudor frio en mi piel. De repente, mi cabello está siendo peinado fuera de mi rostro, y un paño frio es presionado en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Joder, me olvide que ella estaba aquí. Que humillante.

—Puedes irte —me quejo y descanso la frente en mi brazo, todavía sosteniéndome en el retrete.

—Me voy a quedar —su voz es firme y tal vez un poco oscura.

—Estoy bien, Sian.

—No te voy a dejar así, sola. —Gentilmente levanta mi cabeza y aprieta otro paño frio en la frente, haciéndome gemir de placer.

—Eso es bueno.

—Lo sé. ¿Terminaste de vomitar?

—Creo que sí.

—Ok, vamos a la cama.

— ¡Hey! —Mi cabeza se levanta abruptamente, y fijo mi mirada en la suya—. No me vas a llevar a la cama.

—Sí, voy a hacerlo. No te preocupes cariño, no te haré mía hoy. —Suelto un gemido y ella sonríe, cuando tengo de repente otra onda de nauseas. Estoy cansada.

—Está bien —hablo, y ella lleva un brazo hasta mi cintura. Es demasiado atractiva e inquietante para su propio bien—. Estoy bien, Sian. Lo peor ya paso. Te puedes ir.

Me mira y enjuaga mi rostro con el paño frio.

—Voy a cerciorarme que estés dormida antes de irme.

— ¿Por qué? No he sido exactamente agradable contigo.

—Porque no soy una idiota, y cuanto más pronto te des cuenta de eso, mejor.

Hago una mueca para ella, sin entenderle del todo. Abre mis gavetas, moviendo mi ropa y medias, entonces se voltea hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde está tu pijama?

—Yo no uso pijama.

— ¿Entonces, que usas para dormir? —pregunta y coloca las manos en las caderas.

—Nada.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, enseguida, busca entre mis gavetas hasta encontrar una vieja camiseta, y me la lanza.

—Aquí, ponte eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me voy a acostar contigo en la cama y no puedes estar desnuda, o si seré una completa idiota que no se puede resistir a ti. —Ella parece casi enojada.

—Voltéate —murmuro. Cuando ella está de espalda, rápidamente me quito el vestido y coloco la camisa. No llevo bragas, pero la camisa es lo suficientemente larga como para que no lo note—. Creo que no puedo quitarme las sandalias sin caerme.

Sian se voltea y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Pareces tan joven ahora.

—Estoy segura que estoy hecha una mierda, pero está bien. ¿Sandalias?

—Siéntate. —Se arrodilla delante de mí y me quita los zapatos, y después me coloca en la cama. Se desabotona la chaqueta, dejándola caer por sus hombros y la coloca en mi silla.

Santo cuerpo de infarto….Dios, repentinamente siento un calor intenso que amenaza con incendiar mi habitación.

—Tu casa es bonita —murmura.

—Hmm. —Cierro los ojos para bloquear la imagen de una deliciosa Sian desnuda. Escucho el cierre del pantalón y el ruido de ella saliendo de ellos, y en seguida, la cama se hunde cuando se acomoda a mi lado. Me aleja, y después me voltea, mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Duerme.

— ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí? —pregunto soñolienta. Debería exigirle que se vaya, pero joder, estar así me hace sentir muy bien.

—No sé —susurra.

_**Sian **_

Ella inmediatamente cae en el sueño, doblada contra mí, con la respiración lenta y uniforme.

¿Por qué todavía estoy aquí? Buena pregunta. Yo tengo mi casa y mi cama. Con seguridad, ella va a dormir la noche entera, y se despertará bien tarde, y con un poco de resaca. Pero estaría mintiendo si digo que no me siento bien con ella, y por la primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo, me siento protectora con una mujer con la que no estoy relacionada.

Ella es diferente. No le importa mi trabajo, o las conexiones de mi familia.

Y ella me dijo no. Lo que es nuevo.

Sonrío y beso la parte de encima de su cabeza, apreciando su olor a fresas en el cabello y la forma en que se siente suave contra mi nariz. Ella suspira profundamente y se acerca a mí, empujando su trasero apretado contra mi entrepierna. Su camisa sube, y puedo sentir su trasero.

Su trasero, caliente y desnudo.

Esta situación me descontrola y siento que en cualquier momento podría ceder a la tentación de hacerla mía

Esta mujer de ojos de un azul eléctrico tiene el cuerpo hecho para el sexo, una inteligencia afilada y una sonrisa matadora. Un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha es malditamente adorable. Una pena que para mí, ella siempre está arrugando la frente.

Me pregunto que será necesario hacer para hacerla reír más, y confiar en mí.

Porque tengo que verla de nuevo.

Soph llora bajito y se lanza a mis brazos, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, y levanta un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome firme. Acaricio su cabello en su mejilla y beso su frente antes de quedarme dormida.

Claro que sí…yo voy a verla de nuevo.


End file.
